creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LittleCreepyRed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the False Awakening page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 01:45, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban You have been warned not to add nonexistent categories to your pastas, and yet... you did. I'm sorry, but it's a one-day ban for adding nonexistent categories. Please keep in mind that the ban length will go up as you continue to violate this rule. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 06:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Vault 975 Hi there! I saw your review on my story Vault 975. In it, you mentioned that you'd have to read it on your channel at some point. I appreciate it if you did this as quickly as possible, as it would be great; the current narration has been done by a male, but the main character is female. Your voice could really vivify the character's emotions in a whole new way. If you narrate it, I'll replace his video with yours. Dubiousdugong (talk) 16:06, March 26, 2014 (UTC) No problem, dear. Can't wait to see the finished product. c: Dubiousdugong (talk) 21:43, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Love the narration. You did a great job! One thing, though: could you credit me in the video's title? I'd appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to do this. C: Dubiousdugong (talk) 18:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) He Who Got Away (MasterGouki3000) Excuse me, in May of 2014, you had commented within He Who Got Away mentioning something about a channel. I've been meaning to ask of you, where is this channel? What's it called? Please respond to me as soon as you possible can. I would thank you for your cooperation. User:MasterGouki3000 (talk) February 2, 2016 (UTC)